Los Cullen en México
by NaniCullen2002
Summary: Esta es una historia para que nosotros volemos y para saber que tenemos una oportunidad a un con seres perfectos . Con rayita. Que pasaría si Bella solo fuera algo con lo que se conformo Edward y su verdadero amor esta en México.A unos meses de que llegue Bella Carlise decide tener tiempo con su familia al irse de vacaciones a donde.. -Familia nos vamos a México.
1. Chapter 1

Ok niñas traigo una nueva idea es como un no se que que que se yo que escribí, diganme que es lo que piensan, este es como un resumen del primer capitulo para ver como se desarrolla la historia y rollos de esos espero que les guste y que no este tan loco como yo espero.

Y ya saben los personajes no son mios bueno fuera nadamas la historia -

Edward se mio te amo!

* * *

Hoy Carlise nos había pedido que hiciéramos una reunión familiar y como siempre la realizamos en el comedor cada quien en su respectivo lugar con el patriarca a la cabeza.

-Familia nos vamos a México- nos comunico Carlise.

-México?-preguntamos todos al mismo tiempo algunos con emoción y otros con confusión .Hace tanto que no íbamos. Al mismo tiempo hoy muchos pensamientos:

Bailare el jarabe tapatío dijo Emmett.

Iré de compras y comprare todo lo típico, he oído que sus faldas son geniales ya se vestiré de charro a Jasper y ho por Dios Emmett de viejito seria genial esa claro era Alice pensando en compras como siempre.

Creo que cazare algunos animales de la región ese era Jasper creo que hare lo mismo que el.

Espero que les guste la idea quiero que mis hijos vean todo el mundo Esme ¿asi que a ella se le ocurrió la idea?

Tengo que hacer preparativos en el hospital y buscar un remplazo en lo que yo vuelvo. Ha y avisar a los quilauteses Carlise se estresa siempre tanto.

Hay que empacar tanto y comprar nuevas maletas como siempre Rosalie preocupada por su imagen.

-Me parece una gran idea pero… ¿de donde salió? -pregunte yo.

-Es solo que queremos tomar unas vacaciones con nuestros hijos antes de que entren a clases creemos que los tenemos muy atrapados aquí y si se van siempre es en parejas y nos dejan a Edward a Carlise y a mi solos-dijo Esme.

-Cierto Eddi deberías buscarte a alguien con quien pasar tus vacaciones- dijo Emmett.

-No gracias y ¡deja de decirme Edie!.

-Ok entonces esta decidido en 3 días nos vamos preparen sus maletas.

-Y esta vez a donde iremos?- eso no lo habían dicho.

-A puebla-wow con razón la enana estaba pensando en vestir de charro a Jasper Jalisco esta cerca como Michoacán.

UNA HORA DESPUES

Edward hijo podrías comunicarle a tus hermanos que nos vamos mañana me dieron vacaciones antes y no quiero desperdiciarlas pensó Carlise a la cual respondí pegándole 2 veces con mi pie al suelo, lo cual él sabia que era un si.

Nos vamos mañana a México alistense escribí en un mensaje y lo mande a todos mis hermanos interrumpiéndoles en lo que estaban haciendo.

Así todos nos preparamos.

OTRO DIA

Después de horas de vuelo por fin llegamos a Puebla un lugar hermoso.

-Tengo una sorpresa-dijo Alice mientras bloqueaba sus pensamientos.-rente una cabaña en Acapulco para poder tomar el sol solos y nadie nos vera.

No sabia como sentirme a eso pero nos fuimos ha Acapulco un día después de estar en Puebla pues Esme, Rosalie y Alice estaban impacientes.

Después de algunos días de estar ahí nos alegramos de que amaneció nublado y fuimos a ver la playa donde estaban las otras personas cuando de repente la vi.

Se veía perfecta con un biquini azul marino mientras jugaba en el mar con lo que parecía su hermana, seguimos caminando pero yo no le podía quitar la vista de encima, pareció que se canso de jugar y camino hacia la orilla ahora que la veía de frente veía que era mas perfecta de lo que había imaginado, era lo mas bello que había visto. De repente volteó hacia donde estaba y al ver que la miraba me sonrió y comenzó mi delirio.

* * *

Emmm... si esa es mi idea espero que les aya gustado iba a decir tantas cosas pero ya se me olvidaron.

Las y los super amo ojala me dejen review por fis dejenme saber sus opiniones si no voy a llorar.

Besos y abrazos la Nani.


	2. Oh Por Diós!

**Olllllllliiiiii hace mucho que no subía y lo se perdón **

**Gracias a todas las que publicados si, es fuera de lo común y por eso me súper encanta, las quiero espero que les gusté el capi!**

* * *

Pov Tu

Ahí aquí estaba después de estudiar como burro por fin en vacaciones muy bien merecida!

No digo que no me encante estudiar por que sí me gusta y todo pero a veces pienso que es demasiado por que estudio cuido a tres hermanos y bailo y no tengo tiempo para nada mas a sólo para leer que es mi pasatiempo.

Yo soy bonita, morena, pelo negro, extrovertida, espontenea, escandalosa: muy escandalosa y odió geografía.

Levo en Acapulco 3 días lo cual es súper genial pero me estoy aburriendo nada mas jugando con Camila mi hermana de 3 años y calmando a mis hermanos que se pelean a cada rato (David de 13 años y Ian de 8 años) por cierto tengo 15 años y me encanta por que me hicieron este viaje a mi me la regalo mi abuela.

Mis padres son Marie y Noel sí lo se yo me quería llamar Zoe por que amo a ese grupo en especial la nueva canción que saco León que se llama como tu la súper amo!

Y si hoy era mi tercer día y estaba oyendo la versión de Bésame mucho de Zoe con mis audífonos de Inglaterra en la playa, hoy traía mi nuevo traje de baño de dos piezas azul que me encanto por que sí amo lo azul!

-Hermanita!- dijo Camila que venía hacia mi-Vamos a jugar al mar!

- Ok vamos- como me encantaba esa niña están linda y tiene unos hijos grises muy penetrantes.

Y me fui con Cami a la playa estuvimos jugando un rato y viendo conchas como le encantaban! A mi no ni tampoco el olor a mar lo odio yo quería ir a London pero mis padres no quisieron a sí que me conforme con esto. De repente recordé que había dejado el ¡Pad con el que estaba oyendo música prendido y a afuera así que fui a dejarlo salí de el agua y me imagine a Thomas Pattinson llegando hacia mi y sonreí mucho!

Ya después camine a hacia mi hamaca donde estaba pero algo me detuvo sentí que alguien me veía después, todavía sonriendo vi hacia donde sentí la mirada y todo se derrumbo vi a... No tengo palabras para describirlo era un Dios solo así lo podía describir el era Blanco como a mi me gustan, con unos ojos dorados, un pelo despeinado color cobrizo que me invitaban a pasar mis manos por el y sin camisa lo cual me descontroló creo que ya lo amó. Le sonreí pero de repente vi que iba hacia el una modeló,alta escultural, caminaba con la graciosura de una bailarina de ballet Que en vez de caminar parecía que danzaba con el pelo que parecía de oro en ondas era hermosa y yo me eh desilusiónado. Mi cara de callo.

Ya con mi corazon en el fondo camine hacia mi hamaca pero no podía quitar la vista de él y él tampoco me la quitaba hasta que la rubia le habló y quitó la mirada de mi pero de repente camino hacia el el doble de la Roca* pero en blanco y abrazo a la rubia por detrás y empezó a besarla y el chica de mis sueños me volteó a ver lo cual me encantó y volví a sonreírle. Guarde la tablet en la mochila y tuve una idea.

Y me encamine hacia donde estaba el no se tal vez sea muy lanzada o sin vergüenza pero y qué les dije soy espontánea y ya.

El se veía sorprendido y les dijo algo las personas que estaban con el y eso hizo que se fueran.

Llegue a donde el estaba y me senté enfrente de el.

- Olí- dije yo aaa creo que fue como que muy efusivo e informal.

- Hola- dijo y me sonrió torcidamente y juro que se me salió la baba un poco.

- Me puedes decir Zoe, no me llamo así sí te lo preguntas pero como me quería llamar de esa forma todos me dicen así.

- Bueno yo me llamo Edward y yo si me llamo así.

- Mucho gusto. Y... Cuanto llevas aquí?

- Llevo una semana- y ¿por qué no lo he visto?- en una playa privada y hoy salí acá - ya entendí.

Iba a preguntarle otra cosa cuando sonó su celular.

- Alice..

- Sí aquí estoy

- No, voy hacia allá

- Que vamos a hacer hoy por la noche?

- Que te parece a bailar... No es sorpresa... Que no soy aburrido..

- Adiós. - y cerro su celular Y lo metió a la bolsa de su short.

- Novia?- pregunte un poco enojada.

- Mi hermana- dijo sonriendo un poco divertido,¿por que será?- hoy me voy por eso me llamaron pero... Te gustaría salir a bailar esta noche?

Oh por Dios aaaaaaaaa esto es un sueño un sueño Oh por Dios aaaaa respira respira Aaaaaaaaa llorare es como aaaaaaa

-Claro! En donde nos vemos?

- En tu hamaca a las 8.

- Ok.

- Bueno me voy - parece que no quiere- nos vemos al rato.

- Si, Bye.

Fui hacia él y le di un beso en la mejilla y le pase una mano por el cuello y el las dos por mi cintura y sentí una electricidad muy placentera por mi cuerpo.

- Contare los segundos- susurro en mi oído y se fue dejándome atontada creo que yo también los contare...

* * *

**La Roca es un actor. El policía de rápido y furios el protagonista de entrenando a papá.**

**Que les pareció creo que estoy muy emocionada por el baile las amo son lo mejor para mi se que dije que subiría antes pero mi compu se descompuso y ahorita ya la están arreglando como ven...**

* * *

**Las súper amo! Sueñen con Edward... Subiré mañana en el plan perfecto se que el primer capitulo fue un poco emo en el plan perfecto pero Edward es bien lindo y chistoso sí será Pov Edward en el siguiente y también el siguiente capítulo en este fic.**

**Espero reviews sólo si quieren..**

**Las súper amo!**

**Con amor: la Nanina**


End file.
